


A Tiny Squirrel Problem

by kisstheprincessofpurewhite



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), No pairing - Freeform, Parkour, Squirrel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisstheprincessofpurewhite/pseuds/kisstheprincessofpurewhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a Tumblr post. Connor is waiting for the Redcoats until a squirrel interrupts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tiny Squirrel Problem

One of Connor’s most valuable teachings had been the power of observation. If a man simply waited for the perfect time, he could accomplish any task. The trick was waiting for the right time, and then not missing it completely.  
This was the tactic he was employing as he perched on the branch of a birch tree overlooking a main road. He had heard that the Redcoats were on the march South and was planning on trying to slow down a regiment or two. Maybe even discourage them altogether.   
He was crouching on that branch for almost 4 hours before the first sight of red cause him to prime his weapons, and hunker down for a fight. This was the hardest part - being ready, willing, and able, but having to wait for his opponents to draw close enough to strike.  
Concentrate.  
Almost there.  
Wait for it.  
There we go.  
Right the-  
His attention was immediately snapped by something touching his leg. Out of reflex, Connor kicked the limb out and immediately heard an angry chittering. His years of being in the forest helped him to immediately realize that his attacker was a simple grey squirrel. The rodent chittered and scurried away over the branched.  
His kick had destabilized his already precarious balance, and he took a moment to regain it. By the time this had transpired, the redcoats his moment of opportunity had passed and the small regiment of soldiers was already too far up the path to be chased.   
The little bugger had most-likely mistaken Connor for a part of the tree. Understandable as he had been sitting perfectly still for more than a couple of hours.   
Connor stood up in the tree and watched the Regulars fade down the path. The Redcoats were going to sleep safe for the night, but Connor would be eating squirrel this evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on Tumblr http://color-me-sable.tumblr.com/post/126841509085/okay-but-imagine-connor-hiding-in-a-tree-there hope you liked it


End file.
